


回归的心弦

by Xufengyang



Category: fgo Arjuna × Karna
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xufengyang/pseuds/Xufengyang





	回归的心弦

回归的心弦

❀  
“啊！好亮眼——”  
“这个是新做出来的吗？”  
“嗯——”灰胡子老头抽起烟来。  
……  
这是这座小镇上罕有的略显洋气的店，灰胡子老头是人偶师，也是店主。  
这是一家卖人偶的店。  
阿周那带着他积攒的废品，给老头送来了，因为众所周知，经老头之手成形的娃娃们，都是废物利用来的再创作。  
“阿周那啊，又搜集了不少嘛！”招呼他的是老头的帮工，一个长着雀斑脸的年轻人，其实也是老头做出来的人偶。  
“嗯，不知不觉就攒了一些，不要把我说得跟收集癖一样。”阿周那立好自行车，帮工和他一块把废品搬进来了。  
然后，他留下来待了一会，就离开了。  
其实他对人偶并没有兴趣，只是会在家里的废品堆积得有点多的时候，就送过来，这样就省得分类了。  
这座小镇里的时间好像比外界缓慢许多，并不是被时代所遗弃，该有的变化也一直在日新月异，而是这里的布局，大多没什么变化。  
阿周那来到这里也有很久了，久到他都快忘了年份，印象里，自己好像比灰胡子老头来得还早，而那时，灰胡子老头也已经是老头了。  
在这个地方，他就和周围的平常人一样，而且也没有人深究他的年龄，只当他是一个一直住在这里的同镇人，和他们也没什么两样。  
太阳把空气晒得弥漫着清甜和干爽，风略过草地发出沙啦声，阿周那对此地说不上眷恋，但也没想过要离开。  
这里应该就是自己的归处了。  
心如果安定不下来，无论待在哪里都是流浪，心里是一片荒漠，但至少待在这里，他可以安定一些，就像沿街的通水渠里静静缓流着雨水。  
他推着自行车从石桥下经过，积水渗过石缝，滴在了他的头发上，他抬头望去，观察着石砖上的纹路。  
过廊风还在耳边轻轻拂过。  
每当遇到这种细小的时刻，他便会觉得，一直留在这里也不错。就像小时候想用箭射中一片叶子上细小的水珠，这种细小的时刻会让他觉得很悠闲。  
就这样看了一会，石砖上的纹路却扭动起来了。它们一环一环地卷成回形的人体轮廓，统统坠落下来，在地上摔成了碎肉块，这时，从石壁上裸露出的缺口中，纷纷探出一些人骨，他们拥挤着想爬出来。  
阿周那看着这样的场景，早已司空见惯，只是看着而已。  
忽然一股疾风卷过，他不得不闭了会眼，再睁开时，就什么也没有了，一切都跟往常一样。  
回到了家，独自做饭，其实也可以不吃，从很早以前，他就感受不到饿了，但他还是想过平常人的生活。  
他记得老头说过，人偶有人偶的机能，人造人有人造人的机能，人类也是如此。那么，自己的机能是什么？  
不知不觉间，连明天的便当都做好了。有几个朋友约好，明天一起去岭上放风筝，他对此也没什么兴趣，但既然有朋友相约，那么去也是可以的。  
很久以前，有很长一段时间，他都分不清自己做每一件事的决定到底是基于自己的意志，还是始终为别人左右，如今即使是独居了很多年，这种困惑还残留着些许影响。  
朋友们都说他的厨艺很好，他自己尝不出来，并不是说他没有味觉，他当然有，只是不知道这种味道是不是所谓的好吃，但朋友们都很真诚的样子，就应该是真的吧，于是一个人坐在饭桌前，也在大口吃着自己做的饭。  
第二天准时出现在了与朋友们约好的岭上，时间是上午九点，朋友们很佩服他一个人生活也作息规律，不过，这对他来说倒是常年的习惯了，他总是醒的很早。  
空中有各式各样的风筝，他坐在花树下望着。有的飞得很高，有得飞得很远，还有一些互相追随，在空中盘桓……盘旋的战斗机，一架架互相追赶，几乎要侧翻了，势头却依然凌厉，直到把敌机歼灭。落下的弹药轰得大地上一片西辉似的红，混合着焦黑的浓烟……  
直到天上的风筝映在棕黑色眼眸上的阴影飘过去了，他才看清，这里只有薄云和青空。  
“怎么了？”朋友是很关心他的。  
“嗯，稍微看的入迷了。”他也只能报以微笑，虽然自己也分不清，这是伪装的还是真挚的，但他不想辜负他们。  
具体是从何时起的，他已经记不清了，但时不时的就会这样，明知自己早已远离了那些地方，也生活在这里很久了。  
这些东西也很细小，经常无孔不入，他也早已能够与之平静共处了，就和面对那细小的水珠一样。  
然后，又到了帮邻居们打柿子的时候了。他有一把小巧的弩，可以把树尖上离太阳最近、晒得最熟的柿子给打下来，同时，他还可以完整地接住它们，轻柔地，接住离太阳最近的它们，金得晶莹透亮又软弹绵滑的柿子。  
邻居们会分给他一些，就这样，他总能收获一大筐熟柿子，但他其实并不是很想吃，说不上喜欢或者讨厌，只会平心接受，然后散放在家中的角落里，观赏一段时间，再冻进冰箱。  
到了风雪天，他才会想起那些冰柿子，新年聚会时，会拿出来分给朋友，大家用吸管扎进去，先吸汁液，再剥开皮，挖里面的“小舌头”吃。  
有时他也会含一块冰凉的“小舌头”，因为它很弹润，就舍不得大快朵颐，但最后总会忍不住享受起唇齿间的嚼劲，但也舍不得嚼碎，而是近乎囫囵个吞掉。  
朋友们喝的醉醺醺，等待跨年的钟声，侃天吹地，偶尔才会聊到他。  
“阿周那在这里住了很久吧？”  
“我倒是听说，他是从外地搬过来的呀，是吧？”  
“是吗？那以前是在哪里啊？”  
以前啊……每当这个时候，他不是故作沉默，就是岔开话题，正好就到了钟响的时刻。  
还在念书的时候，偶然读到了「荷马」，后来参加了南北两派魔术军系围绕圣杯展开的内战，战后也没有得到任何结果，圣杯也消失了。  
踏上归途时，考虑了很久，最后决定不回家了，因为无论如何也无法面对，即便自己也不知道自己无法面对的到底是什么。  
深夜站在窗前，有时会看到一些微渺的金色光点，在空中随意飞舞，他的视力还跟原来一样，可以很清楚地看到，那并不是萤火虫之类的东西。  
有一次去人偶店，无意间听到老头提及那个东西，吐出半沉的烟雾：“这些人偶在老朽眼里就是活生生的孩子，借鉴了人造人的原理也是一部分原因，但他们或许也是有心的吧。”  
阿周那听他说过，这些“活的”人偶体内的结构不比人体的简单，其中一种结构是弦，尤其在“血管”密集的地方，弦的架构也非常复杂精密，“心脏”上的弦就极能抗压。  
一个人偶的寿命走向终点，是会出于各种各样的原因，有的是可修复的，而有的就只能报废，其中一种原因就是“心衰”，当人偶遇到了某些无法承受的事物时，就有可能引发这一弊病，最终，心弦一根根崩断，而人偶体内的机动能源借鉴的正是人造人魔术，残存的魔力能源会从体内散逸出去，也就是那些金色花瓣似的光球。  
“原来是这样啊。”人偶帮工低头看看自己的心口，“我被做出来的目的是帮老爷爷做人偶，那老爷爷又是为啥要做人偶呢？”  
“嗯——”老头又吐了一口烟，“我制作你们其实都没什么特定的目的，大概只是想记录美丽的事物，好让你们留存下来吧，也有一点变废为宝的意思，现在不都提倡环保嘛。”  
阿周那默默地听完他们的对话，又默默地回去了。  
这天夜里，他又醒来站在窗边看外面的金光，其中一个光球就像和他对上了视线一样，朝他游过来了，撞击着他的窗玻璃，一下，又一下……  
最后，它像残花败絮般，又像打在玻璃上碎开的鸡蛋液似的，肝脑涂地，给窗户撞开了一个口子，风呼啸得像疾鸣的哭泣声，撩开了窗帘。金光散入屋内，就在扑向他心口的一瞬间彻底耗尽，还没绽开花瓣就消失了。  
“……”  
阿周那只是看着，但他很清楚，相较于那个人的寡言，自己则是无言，就只能看着了。  
他从地上捡起一块较为完整的碎片，放在洞口上比量，当然还是差了许多碎渣。  
次日，他修补好了窗子。  
之后的每一天都在重复，也有新鲜事间或其中，细小的、通透的碎渣也越积越多，渐渐结成了另一幅画面。  
画面中的阿周那被又硬又韧的弦给纠缠住了，糟乱的弦就像从床垫里蹦出来的弹簧，绞在一起形成了扭拧的茧丝，把他半包半裹地圈住了。他一个人坐在精致的座椅上。  
体肤被勒出了碎碴的痕迹，看着就像在冰雪混合的地面上划出了一道痕。  
而这冰雪似的绘迹，见不到太阳就永远也不得消融。

❀  
坐在现代的电车里，为什么要说“现代”，因为的确已经过去很久了，电车的样子也和曾经坐过的型号大为不同。  
这次被抛进了这个平行世界。  
旅行了多久，迦尔纳也记不清了，只能靠推算。突然就被卷入了“转世之旅”，时代在正常前进，而自己则在各个平行世界间辗转，一开始还很迷茫，后来遇到了一位东洋剑客，与自己的遭遇相似，才算明白过来。  
不同的是，那位女剑豪是在各种各样的时空之间跳脱，有时还会遇到不同世界中的同位体。相同的是，他们都不曾第二次踏入同一个时空。  
迦尔纳在旅途中看着人来人往，也没有故意张望着什么，但目光一直在搜寻一个身影。  
飘洁的白衣袍，柔软的黑色卷发，在阳光下会变得清透起来的棕黑色眼睛，巧克力般黝黑的肌肤，还有健硕的体格，就是那样一个充满活力的青年人。  
往车门口走时，余光似乎瞟到了一个这样的身影，忍不住回头望去，可惜那并不是，对方只是一个穿着白色制服的售票员。  
是了，自己已经走过了许多地方，但从来都没有重逢过哪怕一个熟人，只有脚步没有停留过。  
那家伙，如果用人类社会中的亲缘关系来类比的话，应该可以说是自己的弟弟了，但他从未以兄长的身份自居，因为，凡是了解过他们之间的羁绊，恐怕就一定会有人说他算什么哥哥吧。  
那么，宿敌是可以说得上的，或者，朋友也可以吧，两种兼具应该也不算冲突。  
但他也只在偶然和别人提起那家伙时，才会意味深长地微笑着说：“我有一个朋友……”  
紧接着就会被别人开玩笑地问：“你说说你这个朋友到底是不是你自己？”  
于是他笑笑，依然是那副平和的样子。  
醒来才发现原来自己在不知不觉中睡着了，梦与现实模糊了界限。  
一时间还有点恍惚，突然忘了现在是什么时候，而自己又身在哪里。  
下一瞬才想起来，自己已经登上了山顶，就躺在这方平坦的草地上。  
因为听当地人说，这座山上的风景不错，山顶上的这块平台，曾经建有一座观星站，不过后来被拆掉了。  
慢慢挪腾起身，坐在散满露水的草地上，身体感到酸痛，像生了锈。虽然外表还停留在全盛期，但他觉得自己似乎业已是风烛残年了。  
真担心哪天在一个陌生的地方一觉醒来，彻底忘了从前的事。  
手中无意间抓了一把清凉的夜露，他抬起掌心，看了一看。  
这跟以往有些不同，也不知道为什么，虽然各个世界的时代都在正向衍进，但每次他都会被转移到某一个世界的夏天中去。  
而现在竟然开始转秋了吗？  
仔细一看，手指上结了一层霜。他稍微活动了一下，掌中的夜露都汇聚一处，沿着指尖坠了下去。  
又活动了一下别的关节，就发现身上有几处也覆了一层薄霜。他搓了搓结霜处，想擦出一点热度。但也无济于事，只是暂时拭去了霜花。  
他倒是习以为常了，他还记得自己原来所处的那个世界，那时他就坏掉了。  
第一次的检查结果是，他体内的弦都翻扯乱了，自那以后他就失去了体温。于是在旅行的途中，一直避免与他人接触。  
但他还算有一部分知觉，就是偶尔会发作酸痛，因为再也没有技师维护过他的机体了，而他老化得厉害。  
没过多久就失去了知觉，可能是星空分散了他的注意力，且今天是什么节日，人们开始放烟花了。  
更幼小时的记忆是一片空无，从记事起，他和阿周那就是兄弟，这或许是开发者给他们输入的数据吧，阿周那对更小时候的事情也毫无印象。但迦尔纳现在也记得，以前他们经常一起看烟花。  
后来圣杯大战打响，他在种种因缘的安排下，来到了前线。他离开家时，阿周那还是高中生，还不知道他已经上了战场。  
等发现了真相后，为了找到他，阿周那也从军了，可是命运实实在在地作弄了他们。  
这场全民战争已经持续了四年，迦尔纳一直想念着他，而且这种心结产生的影响日渐加深，他甚至被勒令去做了身体检查，技师警告了他，再不把状态调整回来，迎接他的路便只有一条。  
直到有一天，他在前线重复着大杀四方时，看见了敌营中的阿周那。  
他已经长成了一个青年人，是敌军的先锋，一见到迦尔纳，先是愕然不已，然后愤怒地冲上来要与他决斗。  
难怪一直都找不到他，阿周那终于亲眼见到了他，也就不得不承认这令人难以忍受的事实了。  
于是恨不得杀了他。  
可是，迦尔纳为什么一直在微笑？  
阿周那不明白，思来想去，还是决定先假意奔逃。  
迦尔纳迫不及待地追了过去，脸上忍不住微笑。  
终于见到了，不管怎样，终于见到了，一边微笑，一边追击，那时的他，心里仿佛奔涌着被堵塞已久的急汛。  
阿周那一路绕到了山后的伏击区，这才停下来和他打了个痛快。不过，这一场的进展很是尴尬，双方难分轩轾不说，最后还兴意阑珊，干脆停了下来。  
但尴尬是阿周那一个人的，迦尔纳完全没有冷却的意思，直接丢下弓朝他扑了上去。  
这家伙！难道是要肉搏？  
阿周那还没来得及反应，迦尔纳却扑进他的怀中，搂住了他的脑袋，用鼻子蹭着他的鼻子。  
迦尔纳深吸了一口气，不觉仰起脸来，在他眼前露出了喉结，这才感觉自己活了过来，就连体内的疲惫感也一扫而空。  
阿周那不太明白，只能一脸凝重地看着他，但最后再也忍不住，就和他亲吻起来，两人都在窒息中萦若魂缕。  
阿周那趴在他身上，隔着衣料摸索着他的身体，于是他明白了他的意图，主动隐去了自己的战衣，撕扯起阿周那的白衣来，在两人嬉闹般的触碰中，阿周那的衣服被他由外到里扒了个精光，甚至被他的手有意无意地拨弄了几下，就提前射了一次，脸红了起来，比激战时还要兴奋。两人都成了赤条条的样子，滚在了一起。  
阿周那一边吮吻着他的身体，一边用肉杵在他紧致的软肉里抽动着，体液湿答答地沾满了他们，迦尔纳的软肉贪婪地吮吸着他，像风暴卷起的涛浪不断吞没着想要逃跑的海蛇，两人就这样交缠了很久。  
可是阿周那隐隐地感到不安，直到热潮逐渐退去，心里竟默默难过起来。  
因为他们始终睁大眼睛，脉脉地看着对方，迦尔纳虽然在越抽动则越深切的欲望中极大地吞纳着他，清澈的蓝眼也激动成了红色，却不停地淌出大颗大颗的泪珠。  
那不仅是享受中的热泪，在与他相连的过程中，阿周那能感觉到，他似乎哪里出了问题。  
一定是他们彼此分离了太久导致的，可他们都对束缚着自身的誓言心知肚明，现在也只能继续忠于各自的君主，才不致辱没身为战士的荣耀。  
但是，这问题也太明显了。  
为什么迦尔纳没有体温？  
阿周那觉得心中，甚至是体内的各个部位都在绞痛，像一只蹲守着自己受伤同伴的兽。  
互相依偎、舔舐，直到第二天黎明，两人没有多余的话，已然在心中结下了决一死战的约定。  
因为谁都不能输，战势就是激化到了这种地步，那是无人能阻拦的热滚滚的岩浆。  
回到阵营以后，技师给迦尔纳做了维护，犹豫再三，还是告诫了他：“再这样下去，你会坏掉的。”  
……坏掉？  
“你已经不适合用弓箭了，那位大人命令你，在下一次作战解析铠甲，全力释放雷光杀神枪。”  
那时，迦尔纳还没从技师阴沉的脸色中读出什么，只当是决战在即，便应下了君主的命令：“了解了。”  
可是，星辰再次改变了轨迹。  
迦尔纳在决战的最前线，到处都找不到阿周那，只能一边继续大肆杀伐，在心中和他较量着人头数，一边却愈发崩坏，竟丧失了发动宝具的心志和机能，被君主召回去了。  
“迦尔纳，你没有机会了。”君主彻底放弃了他。  
“……等我找到阿周那……”他感到恍惚，可能是最近绷得太紧了吧，就想着等自己调整到满格状态，一定要再去找阿周那，要找到他……  
“够了！你已经报废了。区区人造尖兵，浪费了这么好的材料，你没有机会了，烂掉吧！”  
他还不明白是怎么一回事，却连目送君主离去都做不到了，身体开始崩裂，宝石和黄金的碎片散落了一地，架构在心泵上的弦一根根断开了，可他既没有感觉到疼痛，也没有流出血来，但他再也站不起来了，眼眸暗淡下去，身体失去声息，就和一团废铜烂铁一样，瘫在那里，从此无人问津。  
原来自己……不是人类啊……稍微有点遗憾，但也并非不能接受，毕竟，迄今为止，自己一直过得跟人类差不多……是这样吧。  
只有意识还在，于是，虽然动不了了，也还是看到了后续和真相。  
原来不仅是他自己，战场上的士卒们，还有阿周那，他们都是由南北两大魔术派系制造出的人工尖兵，起先被散放在各地过着常人的生活，一旦战争爆发，他们就会被逐一启动，所以根本不存在什么因缘巧合，一切都是被安排好的。  
连记忆也是虚假的吗？  
迦尔纳还想再挣扎一下，也无人回答他了。

❀  
有一行异世界而来的魔术师攻破了此地的特异点，可惜圣杯在争斗中被击成了碎片，他们只得放弃回收，打算带着碎片的魔力残余结晶一同返程。  
准备转移时，他们发现了一堆散溢着光华的碎片，在他们看来，这是这场战争后仅存的违和，也是美丽异常的遗迹。  
“呀！”一失手，魔力结晶掉到了地上，混为其中，迅速被地上的遗迹吸收了。  
迦尔纳也不知道自己是怎么把魔力结晶吸收掉的，其实他就要陷入长眠了，意识在半睡半醒中听到了魔术师们的对话。  
“这次多亏了那个白衣的战士，可他为了帮助我们，也身负重伤……前辈，他还会好起来吗？”  
“我觉得他应该能融入到正常的世界中去。”  
“……也是，毕竟他说，等解决了特异点就要去找他的同伴。”  
干枯的叶子并没被踩碎，双目又能稍微感知到一些光亮了。迦尔纳想看看他们，尚睁不开眼，等他再次醒来时，不仅身体的表面被修复了，人还莫名转移到了另一个世界，旅行就这样开始了。  
吱嘎——吱嘎——  
阿周那从老头那里回收了一座老式钟表，上了弦才能走针。这时他才意识到，自己长久以来过得真像个拾荒人。  
当初和自己一样的人工尖兵们，都在那场大战中被摧毁得所剩无几，他们后来何去何从了，阿周那也不知道。  
家里的老物什不止有这座钟表，阿周那剃着隔夜的胡茬，想起来，很久以前他还从老头那收过一副剃头发的推刀。  
他小的时候就跟许多别的小孩一样，讨厌理发，需要迦尔纳一边用零食哄诱，一边抓住他，看起来就和人类的平常生活别无二致。  
凉凉的推子轻轻推过他后脖颈的头发时，他就会痒得咯咯乱笑。  
“别动，会秃的。”那个声音会漫不经心地提醒他，还会在用毛刷扫过他脸上的发茬时，拂过他的鼻梁和脖子，弄得他更想笑了。  
煮茶的哨子壶发出呜噜声，他准备关火去了。  
迦尔纳坐在朋友家的茶桌前，这是他在这个世界结识的新朋友，要请他喝杯茶。不过，因为他事先说了自己喜欢的口味有些不同，就单独烹了自己那份。  
朋友看着他倒入了大把大把的糖、肉桂、豆蔻……眼珠子都快掉进他的茶汤里给他去去味了。  
“迦、迦尔纳，这就是印度茶的口味啊……”  
“应该是我个人的口味了，我尝不出太多味道。”  
自打坏掉过一次之后，迦尔纳就几乎丧失了味觉，导致他很久都不想吃东西，最后没了行动的力气才想起来，自己应该是饿了。久而久之就习惯了奇怪的口味。  
这一天，阿周那又开始了厨房的忙碌，他对精进厨艺颇为执着。  
当时他没能找到迦尔纳，只搜集到了几份检查报告，就困惑了很久，迦尔纳为什么坏掉了？连味觉都不太完全的家伙，要是每天只能一个人吃饭，会不会……因为孤独并不适合他啊。  
根据报告来推测时间，那家伙在战场上与他重逢之前就出了问题，这到底是为什么？  
曾经他们都没有怀疑过自己的身份，以为自己当然是人类。就算是魔术人造人，他们也具备着人类所具备的质地。起初阿周那也想不通，为什么自己就没出现这类问题。  
直到有一天，他在厨房里不小心打翻了蜂蜜罐，还在摇头责怪自己的不中用，却听到了嘎嘣一声。  
那个声音并不清脆，从下方很近的位置直突耳膜，随即在脑中震荡了一两分钟，又像波纹一样散去了。  
后来他又听到过几次相同的声音，才逐渐发现，那个声音的源头就在心口。  
他看着被打翻过的蜂蜜罐，那里的蜜早就流空了，他明白自己再也尝不到那种清甜的味道了。  
以前总觉得人类是脆弱的，现在看来自己也没好到哪去。  
以前也想过，迦尔纳会坏掉，可能是因为他更不像人类，所以机能失衡了。他们这些人造兵器的情感终究是有限的。  
那天他才明白，可能更不像人类的是他自己，因为接受着迦尔纳带给他的甘蜜，便以为自己也拥有着和人类同等的东西，过着粗枝大叶的伪人生活。  
但其实，迦尔纳想给予他的，是他们本就没有的东西。  
明明迦尔纳也非常渴望那种东西，所以当时才会扑向他，可他的机能如此丰富，却什么也没能做到。  
真不知道是谁更胜一筹啊，从机能的角度，还是从人类的角度。  
外表还是一如既往的青年，实则垂垂老矣，阿周那的朋友又变了一代人，谁都不在意他的真实，谁也不会打扰他自己的空间，但依然温柔地和他来往。  
和他们一起游玩，一起解决难题，默默地守护着他们，同时也被他们微而不察地关照着，其中的种种感情，都是真实存在的，除了有一样，无论如何也得不到回应。  
久而久之，连老头家的人偶都看出了端倪，有一次闲聊时问他：“阿周那是不是在等着什么？因为你看起来挺长寿的。”  
阿周那没有直接回答他，而是转过去对老头说：“这个人偶的语言能力不太智能，不如把他……”  
“呀……不是，我也说不上来，只是感觉而已，人偶的感觉。”  
又遭到了阿周那一脸阴笑的警示。  
“……啊！我去忙啦！”

❀  
“那回见！”朋友把迦尔纳送出了门。  
迦尔纳笑着回头看了她一眼，转身就在一阵风中不见了。  
风过之后，朋友呆呆地望着外面，缓过神来，却不知道自己为什么站在门口，回到家里，也不明白自己为什么摆出了两套茶具，而且都是用过的样子。  
但心情格外舒畅，真是愉快的一天。  
迦尔纳去了下一个世界，没有人会记得他，也不知道这是好是坏，他随缘交友，记得自己结交过的每一个人，即便忘了曾经的旅途，有时也能感到一阵怀念，每次离开时会有些许不舍。  
这次转移时，又有一些金光闪烁的魔术能源从胸口飞逝而去了，不记得是从多久以前的转移开始，每次都会消耗一小部分自身的魔力能源，所以每到达一个新的世界都要稍微休息一下。  
站在这个地方的桥上，现在是夜晚，看着周围的景致，地上堆积着白果，居然是秋天了。  
在桥下睡了一宿，翌日到街上转转，看到了一家人偶店，而且他看得出，那些人偶应该是“活的”。  
他一进门，老头就惊讶地抬起头来打量着他，直到他觉得还是应该跟这位打声招呼时，老头才略显失态地推了推眼镜：“不好意思了，你跟我一个老熟人有点像，哈哈……”  
“是吗。”他回以一个浅淡的微笑。  
“老爷爷，你不要乱跟人搭讪。”人偶走了出来，看了看迦尔纳，问，“你是外地来的吧？”  
迦尔纳点头：“你也是人偶吧？”  
“嗯，我是感情充沛的帮工，不带薪水的那种。”  
“零花钱不够吗？”老头眯起了眼睛。  
迦尔纳又看了一会货架上的人偶，就离开了。  
似乎又赶上了什么节日，自己还真是幸运啊，迦尔纳这样想着，天黑下来后，就站在人群熙攘的街上看着烟花。  
唉……烟火啊……  
心里响起了一声轻叹，像干枯的树叶沙沙落地时发出的声响。  
阿周那望着烟花，眼花缭乱中，就看到了一张日轮似的眼，在空中炸开，像繁星汇成的古河。  
“王以眼目驱散诸恶”，开眼似乎是有这样的作用。  
回过神来，果然只是普通的烟花罢了。  
阿周那不觉自叹，什么驱散诸恶啊，谁也跳不出因果。  
看到那个身影，迦尔纳忍不住笑了起来，他走了过去，离阿周那只有几步之遥，就站在那里看着他。  
眼目……  
阿周那感觉到了那种视线，转过身去，就看到了他。  
啊……那家伙……  
“阿周那？”在花火下白得耀眼的旅客，靠近了他，看起来很高兴，“我回来了……是吧？”  
“嗯……”阿周那下意识点头，烟火把他的黑眸辉映出金棕的色泽，就这样略显茫然和诧异。  
那家伙……是谁来着？  
“你是这里的人啊？”  
听到他的问话，迦尔纳沉默地注视着他，但是又微笑起来了：“是啊，我出了趟远门。”  
看来到最后，自己还是被所有的世界给遗忘了。但这也是理所当然的吧，因为自己本就报废了一次，早就该不存在了，却旅行了这么久。  
烟火晚会渐渐结束，阿周那正往家走，后面却跟着这个人，终于忍不住问：“你是不是没地方回去？”  
“嗯，因为离开太久了。”迦尔纳坦率地回答了他。  
“这样啊，我并没有别的意思，你的情况我倒是能理解，那要不要先去我家？”  
那个人也很高兴地应下了。  
然后就在他这里住了很多天。  
“迦尔纳，你还要继续旅行吗？还是留下来？”听过一些他旅行时发生的趣事之后，阿周那想了想，还是问了出来。  
“我也不知道我能不能留在这里。”迦尔纳的回答却让他摸不着头脑。  
阿周那也不知道该如何回应了，说不上来是什么感觉，他望着屋外的大雨，积水在交叉的篱笆洞之间挂出了一层晶莹的水帘，风吹不破，只是很缥缈，在流动的空气中越来越薄。  
“我……年轻的时候，”实在不知道该从何说起，不过，引出这种话头也够尴尬了吧，但已经开口了，阿周那只好继续说下去，“在战场上……好像有一个很重要的……大概昨天还记得，今天就给忘了。”  
连是什么都不记得了，明明呼之欲出却不知道是什么，自己一定是坏掉了吧。  
“没关系。”迦尔纳却没有嘲笑他，而是想继续听他说下去的样子，“我比你年纪还大，也忘了很多事。”  
见他有些疑惑，迦尔纳又说：“你就和我的弟弟差不多年纪，所以还是我更老一些吧。”  
阿周那有些犹疑地看了他一眼，歇了口气，决定继续说下去：“我在战争中杀了很多人，简直就跟修罗一样，忘乎所以地杀人，那时我以为，只要我杀的足够多，就能见到……什么来着……结果到现在还能想起战场上的景象。等打完了仗，我觉得自己无颜再回到老家，就落户到这里了。”  
“这个地方不错。”迦尔纳望了一眼窗外，犹豫了一下，又把后半句补上了，“正好在这里见到你了，要是在别的地方，可能就错过了。”  
听到这句，阿周那抬起眼来看着他，过了一会才问：“迦尔纳，你是不是……从别人那听说过我？你刚见到我，就叫了我的名字吧？”  
“……谁知道呢。”迦尔纳转过脸来，稍微有些狡猾地微笑着。  
因为魔力能源不足，他再也没能踏上旅程，阿周那也没能回想起重要的记忆，不过，自从他们生活在一起，阿周那就连“自己忘了重要的事”——其事本身都给忘记了，就和从来没有忘记过什么重要的事情一样。  
配合迦尔纳做出重口味的料理也无所谓，反正自己也吃不出好坏来，再咸、再辛、再甜，或者味道再怎么奇怪，阿周那也不会像人类那样觉得不适。  
夜里抱着他的时候，确实会觉得他的身体过于冰凉，但这也没什么，就算迦尔纳是什么怪异的家伙，自己不也是个坏掉的人造兵器吗，这些都无所谓了。  
这天他们一起在河滩上钓鱼，顺便比试一下谁钓上来的更多。  
坐在岸边看着风景的迦尔纳突然倒在了枯黄的草地上，一下子失去了精神。阿周那要带他去医院，他疲惫地微笑着说不用了。  
“那怎么行？”阿周那正要把他扶起来，下一刻却愣住了。  
“因为……”迦尔纳有些为难地看着他，脸上还在微笑。  
从他的心口中，溢出了金色的光球，它们飞逝而去，在空中开出花来，尔后就黯淡地消失了。  
“我也是，人工尖兵。”说出来之后，迦尔纳瞬间感到轻松了不少。  
“我明白。”阿周那低下头去，“你是迦尔纳。”  
时至今日才想起那些重要的事，自己又成了那个什么也没能给予对方的失败者。  
但来不及多想了，阿周那把他抱上了自行车，在车身的老旧零件上注入魔力，飞也似的一头扎进了人偶店。  
“老头！救人！人造人你能救的吧？！”  
“嗯——”老头沉吟了一声，给迦尔纳做了一番检查，摇了摇头，“不行，他的心弦只剩一根在勉强维持了，就算给他输入魔力能源，他的心弦也会因为承受不住更新而断掉的。”  
“老爷爷，可以给他换一套新的系统吧。”这时，帮工人偶在一旁提醒说。  
老头沉默了片刻，说：“人造尖兵，已经是将近三个世纪前的产物了，如果全面更新的话，迦尔纳也不会再是现在的迦尔纳了，这样也可以接受吗？”  
“……”阿周那感到无力，不觉向后倒去，跌坐在人偶给他推过来的椅子上。  
老头看了他一眼就知道是什么情况了，但也只能等待他们的决定，便和人偶暂时离开了维修间。  
过去了不到两分钟，他们就重新走出来了，离开人偶店之前，迦尔纳说，老头可以等他们报废后，把他们回收走，这就是他们的决定。  
待他们走后，人偶望着他们的背影，不知是在表达担忧还是在陈述事实：“老爷爷，阿周那的时间也不多了。”  
“是啊，心弦所剩无几，又突然消耗了大量的魔力。”

❀  
关了灯的晚上，两个人坐在沙发上看老电影，像这种有年代感的经典碟片自然也是阿周那搜集来的。  
“快到圣诞节了。”看到这部影片的首映日期是在冬天，迦尔纳就想起来了。  
“嗯……”阿周那不觉忸怩起来，但还是故作不经意地问，“有什么想要的礼物吗？只要是我阿周那可以给的，尽管开口吧！”  
“……嗯？”为什么突然变跩了，迦尔纳看着他，忍不住微笑起来，却认真回答了他，“让我想想……其实什么都好，不如吃点什么吧。”  
“呃……！真有你的。”阿周那都替他觉得汗颜。  
“嗯，我已经在你身上收获颇丰，倒是你有没有什么想要的……”突然被阿周那抱住了，迦尔纳叹了一口气，“真是个无可救药的家伙。”  
阿周那在他的颈窝上蹭起脸来。  
“也不用这么激动吧，虽然和我想到了一起……”  
“哈？”阿周那一阵懵，然后看见他略微泛红的脸，自己也下意识地脸红了，“不是啦！我没有，倒是你在想什么啊？”  
“诶……？不是吗？”两排白色的眼睫稍微沉下去了一毫。  
紧接着，亲吻落了下来，体肤的每一寸都被按揉得恰到好处。  
两个人一同迭起，又深深坠落。

❀  
圣诞节那天，被装点起来的人偶店里照旧聚来了不少客人。  
“啊！好亮眼——”小孩子趴在了橱窗上，脸蛋都贴扁了。  
“这个是新做出来的吗？”年轻人也在一旁探头探脑。  
“嗯——”灰胡子老头抽起烟来，缓缓吐雾，“是最近才入手的老物件。”  
“哎？那一个要多少？”对街古玩店的老板也凑过来了，朝他眨巴眨巴眼。  
老头朝橱柜转过身，看着他们，脸上陷出了慈爱的笑褶，眯起眼来：“噢，这是一对的，非卖品。”  
在他们旁边还放着老头给他们准备的圣诞礼物，和帮工人偶写给他们的贺年卡包装在一个盒子里。


End file.
